A Love Like Ours
by joeylovesdawson
Summary: Takes place after graduation, with a few minor changes. Dawson/Joey, Pacey/Jen mainly


A/N: Alright, this takes place the night before they all head off to college. Don't get me wrong-I loved seasons 5 and 6, but I wanted to see how things would work out if I made some changes. First of all, Joey, Jen, and Jack are all going to Worthington. Dawson is still going to USC. They're all leaving at the same time, and right now are in Capeside. Pacey's staying in Capeside, by the way. There might also be some other stuff, but that's all I can think of for now. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I wrote the story, but, for the most part, everything belongs to the WB and the writers of Dawson's Creek. I am in no way taking credit for their work, my stories are for entertainment purposes only. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Joey packing. Bessie's standing behind her, but Joey doesn't know.)  
  
BESSIE: I'm going to miss you, Jo.  
  
JOEY: Bessie, don't. (wipes her eyes)  
  
BESSIE: Is Joey Potter crying? (gives her a hug)  
  
JOEY: It just.hit me. I'm moving. Nothing will be the same. I've gotten my wish, my ticket out of here, and now I don't know if that's even what I want anymore.  
  
BESSIE: You're always welcome here, remember that.  
  
JOEY: (nods) I'm not coming back, but it's so strange, everyone packing up and leaving.  
  
BESSIE: Atleast you're one of them. Imagine Pacey, he's staying here.  
  
JOEY: (sighs) That's right, I better go see him.  
  
BESSIE: Have fun.  
  
JOEY: I'll try.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Jen in her room, sitting amongst all the boxes. Everything's packed away.)  
  
GRAMS: (walking in) Jennifer?  
  
JEN: (smiles) Yes?  
  
GRAMS: Dear, are you packed?  
  
JEN: Yeah.  
  
GRAMS: Just checking.  
  
JEN: I really am going to miss this.  
  
GRAMS: Miss what, dear?  
  
JEN: Living here. Capeside. Everything, basically.  
  
GRAMS: We'll visit, naturally. But come on, you can't tell me you're not the least bit excited about Boston.  
  
JEN: I am. Just feels like we're packing up all of the past. It's weird. See you later, Grams.  
  
GRAMS: Where are you going?  
  
JEN: I have to make sure that I make a few rounds. I may forget them if I put them off any longer.  
  
GRAMS: All right, dear. Be careful.  
  
JEN: (smiles) Okay, Grams.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Pacey at the docks, on his boat. He's working on something, and Jack is up there with him.)  
  
PACEY: So you excited?  
  
JACK: About what?  
  
PACEY: College, duh.  
  
JACK: Oh. I guess. I'll miss you though, it'll be strange with you and Dawson gone from the group. What are you going to be doing?  
  
PACEY: I'm setting sail. Day when you all leave.  
  
JACK: Where to?  
  
PACEY: Well, there's that job offer I had. And there's always Jamaica, I hear the ladies go topless down there.  
  
JACK: (laughs) Nice plan.  
  
PACEY: I thought the exact same thing.  
  
JACK: So what's the deal with you and Joey?  
  
PACEY: It's over.  
  
JACK: Obviously.  
  
PACEY: I guess I'm just ready to move on, you know. I love her.just I don't think I'm in love with her.  
  
JACK: Does she know?  
  
PACEY: She said the exact same thing to me the other day. I was actually relieved, can you believe it?  
  
JACK: I'll never understand you people.  
  
PACEY: Atleast we're on the same premises though.  
  
JACK: True.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Dawson's living room, where he's lying on the couch.)  
  
GALE: Dawson? Dawson, you in here? (walks in)  
  
DAWSON: Yeah mom, right here. Basking in my misery.  
  
GALE: Don't be so dramatic.  
  
DAWSON: What's up?  
  
GALE: Can't a mom spend some time with her favorite son before he leaves for college, which happens to be across the country?  
  
DAWSON: You want me to baby-sit Lilly, don't you.  
  
GALE: W-what makes you think that?  
  
DAWSON: Nothing, nothing, just the fact that you're majorly sucking up to me.  
  
GALE: Guilty. Come on, hun please? You're father and I want to take advantage of your babysitting services one last time before you leave.  
  
DAWSON: Fine, fine. Not like I have any plans of my own.  
  
GALE: Why not?  
  
DAWSON: Watching Joey and Pacey suck face isn't exactly one of my favored hobbies.  
  
GALE: (sits down) You still love her.  
  
DAWSON: N-no.  
  
GALE: Okay, you don't. (leaves the room)  
  
DAWSON: Alright, sue me, so what if I do.  
  
GALE V.O.: Tell her!  
  
DAWSON: (mumbles) Like that'd help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Joey down at the docks. She's walking up to Pacey's boat.)  
  
JOEY: Hey, stranger. (climbs up on it)  
  
PACEY: Potter, what are you doing here?  
  
JOEY: I came to tell you how much I want you.  
  
PACEY: (looks surprised) Really? Um, Jo.  
  
JOEY: (laughs) No, not really. Disappointed?  
  
PACEY: Not really. Sorry, Jo.  
  
JOEY: For once, I'm not offended. (hugs him) So what did I do to scare you away? Haven't seen you for awhile now.  
  
PACEY: Needed to see how I felt about you. And now I can safely say, I love you, but am no longer in love with you.  
  
JOEY: Still friends?  
  
PACEY: (takes her hand) Forever.  
  
JOEY: (smiles) Good.  
  
PACEY: I was afraid you might hate me, after the unfortunate prom incident.  
  
JOEY: (shakes her head) Nah. Not a chance, never. I loved you too much to hate you.  
  
PACEY: Jo, listen, are you sure you're fine with the break up? I don't want us parting on bad terms.  
  
JOEY: (sighs) A couple days ago, no. Today, however, I think I'm alright. Just, do me a favor. Don't go find some blonde bimbo, I like to think that you're reasons for breaking up were self inflicted. Don't be afraid to date though, having me said that.  
  
PACEY: (smiles) My reasons for breaking up were self inflicted, that and the fact that we just didn't work, you and I both know it. I want you to be happy too, Go find someone who deserves you, someone who lets you know just how important, and special, and.gorgeous you really are.  
  
JOEY: (smiles) I'll try, again. Thanks, Pace. (she hugs him once again)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Jen walking in the graveyard. She's kneeling down by a grave, we can see it's her Gramps'.)  
  
JEN: (softly) Hey there. It's me, Jen. You're little girl. Oh, Gramps I miss you so much. I'm leaving for college tomorrow, and I'm scared. Watch out for me, okay? And for Grams, I know you do already but. I'm afraid how she'll do in Boston. I know she'll have me and Jack, she's leaving so much behind, though, and I just want her to be happy, you know? I love you, Gramps. I'll be back, I promise. (kisses the stone)  
  
(She stands up and walks across the graveyard to another grave. It's Abby's.)  
  
JEN: Abby, Abby, Abby. My friend, enemy, rival, partner in crime. I miss you. I know I haven't been here for awhile, but I felt it was time, with me leaving for college soon. I know if you were here you wouldn't be such a wimp, like me. You'd be cool about it, excited for another new adventure. You'd walk in and own the place. (smiles) Abby, I know you're thinking "Damn, Jen's really lost it now. Talking to a piece of rock, hoping I'll hear her." I guess I let some of Grams rub off on me. Shocking, huh? Well, I just wanted to tell you I miss you, Abby. Bye.  
  
(She stands up and walks out of the graveyard, now in tears.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Dawson's living room. He's rocking Lilly, she's sleeping. He stands up and puts her in her bassinet.)  
  
DAWSON: (quietly) Finally.  
  
JOEY: (comes in) Hey, Dawson.  
  
(Lilly begins crying)  
  
DAWSON: Joey!  
  
JOEY: Hey, you did it to me with Alexander! (smiles and takes the baby, rocking her)  
  
DAWSON: Where's Pacey?  
  
JOEY: Working on his boat.  
  
DAWSON: You two taking another love cruise or what?  
  
JOEY: Hardly. He's going solo on this voyage, atleast I think. We're done, Dawson. You were there, we broke up.  
  
DAWSON: (looks confused) I saw you guys kissing-  
  
JOEY: That was a goodbye kiss. We talked, and we're not in love, we just love each other. He wants me to be happy though, to find someone new. He, he said he wants me to be with someone who appreciated me, and as I was walking home, I thought about who in the world that could be, and when I'd find someone, and be happy, like Pacey said he wants for me. And then, I guess I found myself here, in your living room, having this conversation with you.  
  
(Joey takes Lilly into her room, lays her down, and comes back out.)  
  
DAWSON: (looks interested) Joey, what are you talking about?  
  
JOEY: It's you, Dawson. I guess it's been you all along. Well, maybe not all along, I mean, what I had with Pacey was fun, and amazing, and I wouldn't take it back, not ever. But the there's you Dawson, and you so perfectly fit that description of what Pacey said I deserve, you and him both do. And I'm over him now, I guess it took him to lead me back here, back to you. This is so confusing, I know. I still can't figure it out. But I guess love really doesn't make sense huh?  
  
DAWSON: (shakes his head) I am so, unbelievably happy to here you say this, but Jo, we're leaving, in like 9 hours.  
  
JOEY: (tears form in her eyes) Um, yeah, I guess I should have thought about that. (she leaves)  
  
DAWSON: Joey! (Lilly begins to cry, and Dawson goes to get her) I lost her.again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Jen, climbing aboard Pacey's boat)  
  
PACEY: You know, you're trespassing, coming on here without permission. I could call Dougie up on my cell phone, and have you taken to the slammer. You'd be late for your first day on account of you're arrest.  
  
JEN: (smiles) I'm taking my chances.  
  
PACEY: (smiles) You're lucky I like you.  
  
JEN: I know, I tell myself that each morning when I get up, it's what keeps me going, the mere thought of Pacey Witter.  
  
PACEY: Right back at you, Lindley. So what's the real reason you're here, besides to torture me?  
  
JEN: Well, that being the main reason, I suppose I'd have to say, I don't know. I've seen Dawson, and Jack and Joey will either be living with me or a few blocks away from me. So that leaves you.  
  
PACEY: Why I'm flattered that you've taken time from you're oh-so-busy itinerary to give your ole' friend Pacey a visit.  
  
JEN: Oh yes, I mean with all of the luncheons, and socials, and dates I have, it's so hard to drop by. (smiles) You know, since I have such an engrossing social life.  
  
PACEY: Ah, me too. It sure is hard to be popular. (smiles)  
  
JEN: You know, you should come to Boston. You could bring your boat, find a job, come to Grams' and annoy us all until we are begging you to go as far away as you possibly can. You can even stay there, Grams' won't mind. She may not like some of you're lady friends, but it'll work.  
  
PACEY: (looks thoughtful) That doesn't sound have bad, Jenny. We could all sit 'round the campfire and sing songs at night as well.  
  
JEN: And don't forget Sunday night Bingo! (both are laughing) Seriously though, Pace, come. You don't necessarily have to stay, just try it.  
  
PACEY: (sighs) All right, all right, you've got me.indoctrinated.  
  
JEN: (laughs) Nice word usage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Dawson's living room, he's got Lilly sleeping in the bassinet, and he looks upset. Gale and Mitch are just walking in.)  
  
MITCH: Dawson, don't look so delighted to see us!  
  
GALE: What's wrong, Dawson?  
  
DAWSON: Nothing, I just have.something I need to do. Can I borrow the car?  
  
GALE: Sure, what for?  
  
DAWSON: I need to return something.  
  
GALE: (her and Mitch look at one another) Um, okay. Drive careful, wear your seatbelt, and be quiet when you come home, don't wake Lilly.  
  
DAWSON: Sure. (walks out and starts the car)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Joey, lying on the couch at Bessie's, trying to sleep. She keeps tossing and turning, and finally gets up, puts on a jacket, slips on some shoes, and walks outside. She gets in her boat, and starts to row down the creek.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Pacey and Jen, sitting under the stars on Pacey's boat.)  
  
JEN: Would you mind a companion on your trip to Boston?  
  
PACEY: What, you want to come with?  
  
JEN: (sarcastically) No, Pacey, Grams does. She loves boating, especially this time of year. Of course me. I wouldn't get in the way, and I could help. My dad has a boat, trust me, I know what I'm doing. I just thought it'd be fun, and I thought you could use the help.  
  
PACEY: Sure, Jen, if you want to. Don't bring all your stuff, there's no room.  
  
JEN: (nods) Thanks, Pace. It'll be fun.  
  
PACEY: (raises an eyebrow) And what, exactly, is your definition of fun?  
  
JEN: (laughs) Pacey! (she lightly shoves him)  
  
PACEY: (smiles) Hey-for all I know fun for you could be slamming tequila while singing the best of the Beatles.  
  
JEN: Come on, you know I prefer rum and the Monkees.  
  
PACEY: Ah, yes. What a... gratifying undergoing this will be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to an airport. Dawson is inside talking to a lady.)  
  
DAWSON: Hi, I'd like to exchange this ticket.  
  
LADY: Sir, we will not be able to compensate you for this.  
  
DAWSON: No, I just want a ticket to Boston, not a refund. I need it to be for tomorrow.  
  
LADY: Alright, we have two available flights. 7 AM or 2 PM. Which will it be?  
  
DAWSON: The 7:00 flight, please.  
  
LADY: (types something into her computer) It appears that the cost of your ticket will not cover that of a last minute flight to Boston.  
  
DAWSON: Boston isn't even far from here! I'd drive if I didn't want to get use out of this ticket!  
  
LADY: Well I'm sorry sir, but the last minute price of this ticket is $200 short of what you're return would be.  
  
DAWSON: (Sighs and pulls out his wallet. He pretty much gives her pretty much all of his remaining money, gets the ticket, and leaves.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Joey tying her boat up at Dawson's dock. She gets out, walks over to his house, gets the ladder, puts it against Dawson's window, and climbs up. She goes in, hoping to find him, and lays down to wait for him to return.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Pacey and Jen still on the boat. They're laying on an old blanket together, talking.)  
  
JEN: You're so lucky to have this thing, Pace. I mean, all of the slavery you put us through was worth it. It's so.tranquil here.  
  
PACEY: Thanks. It's nice to have someone around, a lot more enjoyable then being here by myself. Don't get me wrong-I'm not saying I regret what happened with Joey. I think it's best, we just don't work, everyone knows it. Even when we tried our best it didn't work. It's nice being here now, though.  
  
JEN: We've never been all that close, have we.  
  
PACEY: No, not really.  
  
JEN: I hope for that to change.  
  
PACEY: Yeah, me too. (They sit in silence for a few moments, then Jen laughs, and Pacey looks at her.) What, is the mere thought of us being good friends that amusing?  
  
JEN: (shakes her head and looks at him) No, I was just-remember when we went to Witch Island?  
  
PACEY: (Nods) And you did your little spell on me? (laughs)  
  
JEN: A pointless one, I must add.  
  
PACEY: (kisses her, and Jen looks shocked, then gets into it. We watch them make out for a bit, then it fades to black.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yay! I finished the first segment, I hope it was good. I've been seeing a lot of Pacey and Jen fans lately, so I deciding to give that a try. As for Dawson and Joey, I love them! I'll be mixing the couples up in the future if I continue this, which I most likely will, since it was fun to write so far.  
  
-Ashley 


End file.
